1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader work apparatus to be mounted to a work vehicle such as a tractor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a loader work machine having a pair of masts projecting upward on right and left sides of a body of a tractor and a loader mounted to upper portions of the masts, the loader having a bucket and a boom.
With this loader work machine, the boom of the loader has its base end pivotally supported to the mast and this boom is vertically pivotable by a boom cylinder interposed between the boom and the mast. Further, at a leading end of the boom, there are disposed a bucket and a bucket cylinder, so that in association with an expanding or contracting movement of the bucket cylinder the bucket effects a scooping or dumping operation. Further, a control valve is attached to the mast for controlling a supply amount of pressure oil to be supplied to the boom cylinder and the bucket cylinder. And, a control lever extends from this control valve toward a driver's seat. Pivotal movements of the boom cylinder and the bucket cylinder are controlled by operations of this control lever.
Further, for the purpose of obtaining multiple functions of the loader work apparatus, there has been proposed a loader work machine which allows mounting, to the leading end of the boom, of such an attachment as a fork, grapple, etc., which is operable by two hydraulic actuators, in place of the bucket (e.g. JP2005-117984A). With this loader work machine, an attachment piping system is needed, in addition to a piping system for the bucket.